roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Pariah
Personality He's passive and reclusive Backstory Marvin has led a very uneventful life even with his abilities, no girlfriend to speak of, minimum wage job, and his adulthood isn't any different now working in a convenience store out by Linden and spends most of his time watching anime or finding warm clothes. As normal as his power may be, it still presents a danger to those he touches due to his core temperature constantly being at 20°C, freezing any non heated surface he touches. Doctors note 02/06/21 Due to an unknown mutation in the left hemisphere of the patients brain, a 2nm by 2nm ice crystal, his quirk has turned to a green hue rather than standardised blue or clear colours and emits a low humming noise. Further study has been considered and the patient will have a check up next year upon annual return to the hospital. Resources $230/week, small Linden apartment. Equipment/Weaponry He has an ice pick. Semi permeable upper limb with homo-sapian attributes in concourse with metallic technology allowing the stumpee to deal double the force of a boxer adding up to 10kn of force. He basically has a robotic limb that deals 10kn damage. Specializations He specializes in cooking. Quirk Ice Creation, Frost armour. Creates a thick layer of articulated armour with 29kN defence and resistant to temperatures up to 800°C, with a 3 turn cool down. All freezing effects last one turn unless stated otherwise. Touching the armour with unheated equipment will cause the object, be it body part or weapon, in an ice crystal slowing it by 60%. E.g if the hand is hit the entire arm is frozen. Head and chest strikes are 75% slowdown enjoy trying to breath in an Ice mask. When freezing occurs it doesn't stick to the object (Armour,shield, lance) unless specified in the post. For example a normal sword striking his shield will become encased in its own separate layer of ice rather than becoming stuck to the shield Armour regenerates 5kN per turn. All ice is -20°C Ice Armoury 20kN shield, same regen and effect as armour. (3 turn cd if broken) 15kN hitting lance, takes 20kN to break, no regen (3turn cd if broken), same slowing effect. Frostburn Beam Short to long range beams created and fired from armour and other armament Shield: This is a short range but packs the most punch debuff wise, 80% slowdown and 15kn damage with a range of 1 metre, 2 second set up, 40m/s, 1 turn cd. Lance: Longest range and highest damage output. It takes a 3 seconds to set up and can extend up to 10 metres with 35kn force and the same freeze effect as mentioned in the armour ability, 2 turn cd. The beam travels at 60m/s. Armoured hand/s: 4 metres, 15kn damage, 50m/s, 0.5 seconds set up, 3 seconds CD. Beam cooldowns are shared meaning if one beam is used then the others will go onto a the parent beams cooldown SpikeArmour.png|Armour & Weaponry. Versatility His main priority is incapacitating any targets using his armour to take the brunt of it and the after effects to take hold. Mutaton The underground doctor, Primus, is able to endow customers with enhanced traits, via combining their DNA with an animal's. Utilising the DNA from a Japanese honey bee, Pariah received the following: Natural heat resistance of 400°c Maximum running speed of 45 mph Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Golden Age OC Heroes Category:Golden Age Heroes